


Regalo

by nerdthisway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, Dean teases him, Gen, Humor, M/M, Seth is a prude
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: [...]appena tolto il coperchio e intravisto il fantomatico regalo un sonoro «Ma che schifo!» risuonò per la prima volta stanza e il coperchio fu reinserito sulla scatola a velocità supersonica.College!AU | Seth Rollins+Ambreigns (Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose)





	Regalo

"Le lezioni delle otto di mattina sarebbe dovute essere bandite dalla faccia della Terra". La mattina del 28 maggio questo fu il primo pensiero di Seth appena aperti gli occhi. "Aperti" si fa per dire, perché – secondo Seth – per aprire gli occhi si suppone che debbano essere chiusi, e lui era fortemente convinto di non aver chiuso occhio quella notte; non per colpa sua chiaramente, lui non era come quegli scellerati che passavano ogni notte della loro vita da universitari tra feste e alcool, al contrario studiava spesso, non faceva tardi la sera a meno che non sapesse di poterselo permettere, e l'unica attività che praticava assiduamente che non fosse affiliata con lo studio dell'architettura era il CrossFit; probabilmente sarebbe imploso, se non avesse avuto lo sport come valvola di sfogo.  
Verrà naturale dunque chiedersi perché uno studente modello come lui stava venendo messo in difficoltà da una semplice lezione delle 8:00: il motivo è presto detto, tutta colpa di quel maledetto lunatico di Ambrose.  
Aveva fatto richiesta svariate volte affinché lo trasferissero in un'altra ala del dormitorio – Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe adorato una stanza singola – ma nessun tentativo era mai andato a buon fine perché i responsabili dell'assegnazione degli studenti all'interno del campus erano fermamente convinti che all'università si dovesse "socializzare" e ogni sua richiesta era dunque stata respinta.  
Questa volta Dean aveva avuto la geniale idea di invitare in stanza il proprio fidanzato, un certo Roman dell'ultimo anno che frequentava però un altro college; li aveva visti verso le nove, quando aveva appena finito di cenare e si era diretto verso la sala comune del dormitorio maschile per aggiungere dei dettagli ad un progetto a cui stava lavorando. Era con la testa china sul foglio quando sentì una voce fin troppo familiare chiamarlo da sopra di lui; alzò gli occhi e si trovò Dean Ambrose piantato davanti al tavolo che masticava una gomma e lo guardava sorridente. Con un movimento della testa gli chiese cosa volesse e l'altro allargando il sorriso indicò con lo sguardo l'ingresso della stanza: sull'uscio, appoggiato a uno stipite della porta, si trovava un ragazzo alto, con i capelli raccolti e la pelle scura. «Non aspettarmi, stasera farò tardi» disse infine Dean, alla cui frase seguì un occhiolino e un sospiro seccato da parte di Seth; «Non che tu sia solito tornare presto» osservò quest'ultimo, ma per evitare di prolungare ulteriormente la discussione aggiunse «fa' come vuoi, basta che non fai rumore, domani mattina ho lezione e devo portare avanti questo progetto quindi stanotte dormirò poco». Dean non aggiunse altro e si allontanò.  
Evidentemente il lunatico e l'armadio dovevano aver cambiato i loro piani almeno parzialmente perché il suo compagno di stanza era sì tornato intorno alle due brillo o forse anche peggio ma quel che è peggio è che non era solo, poiché era seguito da un decisamente più lucido Roman. Seth era tornato verso l'una e mezz'ora dopo si era più o meno addormentato, ma due loschi figuri che entrano nella stanza con molta poca grazia non ci mettono molto a svegliarti; inizialmente il più giovane aveva pensato di alzarsi e sgridarli sonoramente magari svegliando tutto il dormitorio ma rimase impietrito quando nella penombra li vide distendersi uno sull'altro e iniziare a baciarsi. La sua vita si era appena trasformata in un film porno.  
Ormai non poteva più fare nulla che non rendesse la situazione ridicola e fortemente imbarazzante dunque rimase lì, nel suo letto, ad ascoltare ogni singolo verso che uscisse dalle bocche degli altri due. Con una nota di immaturità si ritrovò a pensare che almeno avrebbe potuto rinfacciare a Dean che è passivo.  
Quando il tutto finì erano circa le quattro e una volta che i due si zittirono crollò addormentato e bisognoso di riposo; la sveglia suonò due ore dopo e lui si alzò più stanco di prima. Una volta in piedi notò, con sua sorpresa, che il letto del suo compagno di stanza vuoto: “Mi chiedo perché continui a stupirmi” pensò tra sé e sé, e nel frattempo si dirigeva verso la cassettiera per prendere una maglietta sporca e dei pantaloni di tuta – era questa la sua routine, corsa mattutina, colazione, doccia e poi a lezione –. Una volta aperto il cassetto però trovò al suo interno qualcosa di inaspettato, ossia un pacchettino, quadrato e non molto profondo, con un fiocco sopra e un biglietto accanto: “Buon compleanno, Sethie! Spero tanto che ti piaccia, è un regalo che viene dalla parte più profonda di me.” recitava quest'ultimo, e dopo l'ultimo punto c'era anche un cuore e una firma che aveva identificato come quella di Dean. Effettivamente si era dimenticato del suo compleanno, tanto era stato impegnato nell'ultimo periodo, e quella sorpresa inaspettata gli stava facendo cambiare idea sul suo compagno di stanza: si era ricordato del suo compleanno e gli aveva anche fatto un regalo, magari per scusarsi della pessima notte che gli aveva fatto passare – era impossibile che non si fossero accorti del fatto che fosse sveglio –. Ebbene, tanto quel biglietto lo aveva sorpreso positivamente, tanto il contenuto del pacchetto lo riportò con i piedi per terra; appena tolto il coperchio e intravisto il fantomatico regalo un sonoro «Ma che schifo!» risuonò per la prima volta stanza e il coperchio fu reinserito sulla scatola a velocità supersonica. Senza dire altro gettò il tutto nel cestino accanto alla scrivania e compose il numero del lunatico sul suo cellulare; dopo pochi squilli questi rispose con un flebile «Ma ti sembra questa l'ora di chiamare? Sto cercando di studiare, Ro mi sta dando una mano e non nel senso che pensi tu...». Seth rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, cercando la calma per non urlargli di tutto e di più, e infine rispose «Vuoi spiegarmi cosa ci fa un preservativo usato nel mio cassetto?», chiaro, conciso e diretto. All'altro capo del telefono sentì ridere sguaiatamente e un distante «Ro, ha aperto il regalo!»; si sentì rispondere «Ah, quello! Nulla, è il tuo regalo di compleanno! Visto che hai sentito tutto ci sembrava scortese non lasciarti un ricordo? Ti è piac-»: non sentì la fine della frase perché attaccò il telefono.  
Che meraviglia i compagni di stanza.


End file.
